


The One With the Phone Number Neighbour

by avocadoatlaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Gen, I'm so sorry, M/M, Skype calls, Tags will be added, but it's more focused on the friendship, but no romance between kyoutani and tanaka, but there will be relationships, from noya, gonna add characters as they show up, i'm so sorry this is shit but it's finally finished, implied kinonari - Freeform, it's a dare, it's a texting au, kyoutani has social anxiety, maybe more ships later but idk yet, mentions of fukutora, ok so I've had this idea for a while now, queer platonic relationship, really sporadic updates, tanaka and kyoutani bromance, tanaka texts his phone number neighbour, they're just best bros, volleydorks bromance, who else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Tanaka is dared to text his "phone number neighbour", as Noya calls it. He doesn't really expect anything to come from it. Least of all does he expect to get a new friend.





	1. The One With the Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing a tweet about phone number neighbours while ago. And I wanted to do a texting au where the characters just end up as best friends. So I thought to try it out with Kyoutani and Tanaka. (I just want these two to be friends). The setting is some time before Kyoutani rejoins the volleyball team, so they haven't played against each other yet.
> 
> Ok, as always, my native language is not English, so feel free to point out any typos. I'll be forever grateful. 
> 
> Nothing about this belongs to me. All the characters belong to Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Bold is Tanaka**  
>  _Italic is Kyoutani_

**(18:01) Hola, my phone number neighbour!**

_(18:05) Your what? What the fuck?_

**(18:06) My phone number neighbour**

_(18:06) And what the fuck is that supposed to mean??_

**(18:07) It means that your phone number is one number away from mine :) Mine ends with a 7 and yours an 8**

_(18:09) And what am I supposed to do with that information?_

**(18:10) You know, I have seriously no idea... Noya dared me to text my phone number neighbours, as he called it, and I can never say no to a dare. So here I am texting you. Sorry for the inconvenience. Name's Tanaka Ryuunosuke by the way.**

_(18:10) Nah, it's no problem. I'm just not ... good with people_

_(18:11) I'm Kyoutani Kentarou. Who's Noya?_

**(18:12) Noya's my man, my bro, my partner in crime, the bestest mate ever**

**(18:13) What do you mean you're not good with people? Even though we don't know each other, you can talk to me if you need it :))**

_(18:16) Thanks, I might take you up on that_

_(18:16) But I have to go now_

**(18:17) Bye Kyoutani**

*** 

Kyoutani didn't really know what to do about this "phone number neighbour" of his. He seemed pleasant enough, but one never knew who was behind a text message from an unknown number. His stranger danger alarms were ringing, and he should be having an anxiety attack at the moment, but for some reason he felt kind of comfortable. He was never comfortable talking to anyone he didn't know really well, but somehow he felt calm texting Tanaka. 

Kyoutani shook his head, and changed into his gym clothes. He hadn't lied when he'd told Tanaka he had to go. It was time for his daily run. 

Even though Kyoutani wasn't on the volleyball team at the moment, he still worked out, and his daily runs where one of the routines that helped keep his anxiety in check. It was an escape from the world and all the people in it, and Kyoutani desperately needed that after the torture that was school. While he ran, he could feel the stress and pent up tension slowly ebb away. He still had that weirdly comfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

***

In another part of Miyagi, Tanaka was sitting on his bed grinning. Maybe that dare hadn't been so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, thank you so much for reading this first chapter, and sorry that it's so short. They will get longer, I promise. This was more of an introduction than a real chapter. I hope I'll get the next one out some time during next week, but I don't know if I'll be able to.


	2. The One With School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry this is so late... I just haven't really had the time to write. I'm kinda pissed because ao3 deleted my draft, but oh well... Let's see how this goes. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. They mean so much to me and keep me motivated to work on this! I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> I really hope I'm not making them to ooc...
> 
>  
> 
> **Tanaka is still bold**  
>  _and Kyoutani is italic_

**(06:11) You awake?**

_(06:13) ... I am now_

**(06:13) Shit did I wake you up?**

_(06:14) Nah it's ok_

_(06:14) I've got school so yeah ..._

**(06:15) Me too!**

**(06:15) Omg what year are you in??**

_(06:17) I'm a second year in high school_

**(06:17) Really?????**

**(06:17) Me too!!**

**(06:18) But I have to run now**

**(06:18) Early morning practice**

_(06:19) Yeah ... bye_

**(06:19) Talk to you later Kyoutani-kun**

***

Social anxiety was a bitch. Crowds freaked Kyoutani out, and he never really knew how to make new friends. He usually ended up acting aggressively and unfriendly, and in the end he'd gotten quite a reputation. People didn't really approach him, and the solitude fit him well. He didn't really need friends. That's why he was so surprised that Tanaka was still talking to him, and it made him ... happy?

In his first year at Aoba Johsai, Kyoutani had joined the school's volleyball club. He loved the sport, but all the new people put him on the edge. The first and the second years seemed okay enough, but the team's third were always picking on him for some reason he couldn't really understand. He was never doing anything right, and in the end he exploded. After that there was really no way back, so he quit. He had thought about joining again when the third years retired, but, no, that wasn't really an option.

***

**(12:06) Why does class have to be so boring ?????**

_(12:09) It's probably the only source of fun the teachers have_

_(12:10) "How can we make the students suffer today"_

**(12:10) HAHA TRUE**

**(12:10) Mine's the worst ugh**

**(12:12) My math's teacher is just droning on and on in this really monotonous voice about equations, and it's just so**

**(12:12) Freaking**

**(12:12) BORING**

_(12:13) Yeah I know what you mean_

_(12:13) My English teacher is the exact opposite though_

_(12:14) She's got too much energy it's exhausting. And she always picks random people to talk in class_

_(12:14) I fucking hate it_

**(12:15) What do you do if she picks you ??**

_(12:17) ... glare at her until she gives up_

**(12:17) HAHA GOOD PLAN**

***

"Ryuu!"

Tanaka turned quickly around when he heard his name. He bounded over to the tiny libero and wrapped his arms around him, while shouting his name as a sort of greeting. The two always greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other for months, so no one really reacted to it anymore. Yeah, they still got some weird glances, but most of their classmates was used to it by now. 

When they let go of each other, Nishinoya nudged Tanaka with his elbow.

"So ... how did it go?" Noya asked enthusiastically.

Tanaka blinked at him, but then realisation dawned on him. The dare. A smirk made it's way onto Tanaka's face.

"You know," he said. "Actually a lot better than I thought it would."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I hope this is ok. I suck at writing, but I hope this was at least not too bad. Don't really know when I'll be able to update next, but hopefully it'll be sooner than later. Thanks for reading.


	3. The One With Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away by the positive response this has gotten. I can't really believe so many of you like this, and it makes me incredibly happy. Your comments and kudos make writing this ten times easier. Just thank you so much! 
> 
> Yay, I got this up today even though I'm ill and should be revising for my math and chemistry tests. #priorities
> 
> I actually wrote parts of this while writing two different Norwegian essays at school... Why am I like this?? So, I have parts written on the the sheet with the assignment and other parts written on the back of an essay on 19th century literature. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Tanaka**  
>  _Kyoutani_

Kyoutani and Tanaka had been texting back and forth for a couple of weeks, and Kyoutani felt like they were becoming friends. Slowly, but surely, they were opening up to each other. Kyoutani slower than Tanaka, but the fact that he was opening up at all, was a win in Kyoutani's books.

He had learned so much about Tanaka in just a few weeks. He now knew that Tanaka had an older sister he adored, even though he would probably never tell her that. And he had learned that Tanaka was fiercely protective of his friends.

In return, he had told Tanaka about his dog, Nala, and, no, she was  _not_ named after the lion in  _The Lion King_. Of course not, don't be daft. (She was). 

They cracked jokes and discussed movies and anime. Kyoutani told Tanaka about the books he was reading, and Tanaka had told him he wasn't really a book person, which Kyoutani thought was bullshit. How could you not be a book person? 

He really loved the easy friendship he had with Tanaka. Well, except for the fact that Tanaka seemed to ask the weirdest questions totally out of nowhere.

***

**(22:02) Goats or sheep?**

_(22:04) What ??(_

_(22:04) ... sheep I guess_

_(22:04) They're pretty nice_

**(22:05) WHAAT ???**

**(22:05) NO**

**(22:06) KYOUTANI WHAT IS THIS TREACHERY??**

**(22:07) Sheep are ok but they just stare at you with those empty dumb eyes**

**(22:08) Goats though are lovely creatures**

**(22:08) Such happy and lively animals bounding up and down mountainsides**

_(22:09) Yeah sure Goat-kun_

**(22:10) Hey rude !!!**

_(22:12) I'm changing your contact name to Tanagoat_

**(22:13) I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now**

_(22:13) ..._

***

Kyoutani was really surprised, but oddly ok with it, when he one day during lunch was cornered by two of the people he thought it least likely would search him out. Namely, the volleyball club's captain, Oikawa Tooru, and his vice and ace, Iwaizumi Hajime. Kyoutani was even more surprised, and a little suspicious, when they told him why.

"The team needs you," Oikawa said, when Kyoutani just stood there staring at him. "Kindaichi is good, but we all know that you're the only one who can be the ace next year."

Kyoutani didn't really believe what he was hearing. Was Oikawa really standing there telling him they wanted him back on the team? No,  _needed_ him back on the team? Oikawa was still talking animatedly, but Kyoutani hadn't heard a word of what he was saying the last few minutes. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that Oikawas voice had just turned into background static.

Kyoutani was brought back to reality by a grunt from Iwaizumi.

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Kyoutani scowled at them.

"Just think about it, will you?" Iwaizumi asked, and think about it Kyoutani did. He really wanted to go back, but at the same time he kind of didn't. Was it really ok for him to come back? He loved volleyball, but when he was on the team last year, it had ended really badly. The rest of the day he had a constant scowl etched on his face, and more people seemed to steer away from him than usual.

When he came home from school that day, he had realised he needed to talk to someone about it. He needed a second opinion, so he shoot Tanaka a quick text.

_(16:00) You said if I ever needed help I could ask you. Can we skype?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only Kyoutani's pov, but I hope that's ok? I'll write more Tanaka next chapter. I just really enjoy writing Kyoutani in this. 
> 
> And, yeah, I know I'm not funny, so sorry for making Tanaka rant about goats (not really). My best friend would probably kill me for this, but luckily she will probably never see this fic. She's so tired of me talking about goats and sending her pictures of cute baby goats. *Shaking my head*


	4. The One With the Skype Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Tanaka skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is over a month late! Please don't hate me *hides in a corner*. I know it's not really a good reason, but school has been kicking my butt this past month, so I haven't really had any time to write, and what I have written, I wrote during my term tests. I really need to get my life in order... But I hope I'll be able to update more often from now on. 
> 
> This is not a finished work, so if any of you have anything you want to see in this story or ideas, I'm all ears. I just have some key points in the story figured out, so I'll be so happy if anyone wants to help me out. 
> 
> And as always, this is not beta read, so all the typos are my own. I would be really happy if anyone pointed out any grave mistakes since English is not my native language.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and kind comments on the other chapters of this fic. It means the world to me, and really fuels my passion for writing. You are all so lovely. *sending hugs through the internet*
> 
>  
> 
> _Kyoutani_  
>  **Tanaka**

_(16:00) You said if I ever needed help I could ask you. Can we skype?_

***

Contrary to popular belief, Tanaka was actually quite observant, and especially when it came to his friends. He could tell when Noya needed to be alone, or when he wanted someone to give him a push in the right direction. He knew when Ennoshita was upset and his sleepy look was more than just his resting face. He could see when Kinoshita and Narita needed to be just the two of them. And now he was also able to tell when Kyoutani was upset and needed his help. That's why he got kind of nervous and hurried home when he saw the text from Kyoutani after practice that day.

Kyoutani never texted first, and Tanaka knew that very well. It didn't bother him because he knew Kyoutani enjoyed their talks as much as Tanaka himself did, but that was why it made him so anxious when Kyoutani did text him first. 

He sent Kyoutani a quick answer, and told him that, yes, of course they could skype, along with his skype name, so Kyoutani could add him. Then he ran home the fastest he could.

***

When Kyoutani got Tanaka's text, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea what he had felt anxious about. It wasn't like he thought Tanaka would just cut all contact with him because he asked to skype, but he still felt relieved Tanaka had said yes. He sent Tanaka a friend request, and when Tanaka accepted, he hit the call button really fast, so that he wouldn't end up doubting himself and not doing it at all.

Did Kyoutani have any expectations as to how he thought Tanaka would look? Yeah, he did. Did Tanaka look anything like it? ... not really, but then again, Kyoutani probably looked nothing like how Tanaka expected him to either. 

Tanaka's camera focused, and what Kyoutani saw was a boy around his own age with a buzz cut and a shark like grin on his face. His eyes were kind though, and kind of ruined the delinquent look Tanaka was sporting.

"Yo, Kyoutani," Tanaka said, his smile widening even more. "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name."

***

Tanaka hit the answer button as soon as the call came through. He was kind of nervous, but also really excited to actually talk to Kyoutani for the first time. Finally seeing what he looked like would be awesome. So even though Tanaka was worried about what had made Kyoutani take initiative to talk on skype, he was smiling his usual grin.

When their cameras finally started working properly, Tanaka was surprised by Kyoutani's looks. Ok, so he hadn't really expected shy, but gruff Kyoutani to look as much as a delinquent as he did himself, but God, his hair looked so cool. 

"Yo, Kyoutani," Tanaka said as a greeting, noticing how his own smile grew wider. "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name."

Ugh, Tanaka cringed. Why did he say that? How lame was he? But when he looked at Kyoutani, he saw that his lips quirked upwards in a slight smile, so maybe it hadn't been that bad. 

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Kyoutani mumbled. 

They sat in silence just staring at each other for a couple of minutes after that. Tanaka had so many questions, but no idea where he should start. What was it Kyoutani wanted help with? He wasn't in trouble was he? In the end he ended up breaking the silence and said: "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

That seemed to bring Kyoutani out of his thoughts, and he scowled. 

"I just wanted some advice, I guess," he said after a few seconds. "And I didn't really know who to ask."

"Ask away." Tanaka reassured Kyoutani that he could always come to him if he needed anything, and he was secretly glad it wasn't anything more serious than some advice.

"Ok, so there's this sport I used to play, but I quit the team because I couldn't really handle all the people," Kyoutani started, and then he continued telling Tanaka how his senpai had asked him to come back, but he wasn't really sure what to do. Tanaka was a good listener, and followed Kyoutani's story closely, while trying to think what he would have done if he had been in the same situation himself. So when Kyoutani finished his story, Tanaka knew exactly what to say.

"Someone once told me you miss all the shots you don't take. So I think the question is do you still like to play?"

When Kyoutani nodded slighlty, Tanaka went on.

"If you feel happy when playing, I would probably recommend rejoining the team. Some of my team mates quit our team last year because our coach was way too strict. It just became too much for them. But in the end, they realised that they really wanted to continue playing, so they came back, and the team has become much better since. I'm sure your team mates will be glad to have you back, and if playing makes your day better, than I would go for it if I was you."

Kyoutani looked thoughtfully at him through the camera, and after a couple of minutes he nodded his head. 

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I think you might be right."

Tanaka smiled at him, glad he could help his friend. 

"Oh, but may I ask, what kind of sport do you play?" he asked when he realised Kyoutani hadn't actually told him.

"... volleyball."

"Oh, my God, you play volleyball," Tanaka shouted enthusiastically. "That's what I play as well. Which position?"

Kyoutani flinched slightly at the sudden outburst, but then he grinned at Tanaka, and said he was a wing spiker. Tanaka marvelled at the coincidence, and told Kyoutani he too was a wing spiker. 

"Is this fate, or what?" he asked, and Kyoutani's laughter at the comment made him smile. 

And if Tanaka forgot to do his homework that day, he would just blame it on Kyoutani. Not that he usually did his homework, though, but don't tell Ennoshita that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly from Tanaka's pov to make up for the fact that last chapter was mostly Kyoutani's. I hope you liked it, and sorry again for taking such a long time writing it. But hopefully I made up for it by making this chapter slightly longer. It was longer, right? I really hope I get the next chapter up soon, but don't expect any super quick updates. But rest assured, I have no intention of abandoning this fic.


	5. The One With the Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Tanaka reflect over the skype call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop saying that I'll probably get the next chapter out soon. It seems like whenever I say that, I end up not posting in way too long. And I'm so sorry the short chapters are back, but I kinda hit a writers block and didn't know how to proceed with the story. Hopefully, I'm over it now.
> 
> As always, this is not beta read, so please tell me if I've made any grave mistakes.
> 
> Oh, and if there's anything you'd like to see in this story, please hit me up!
> 
> _Kyoutani_  
>  **Tanaka**

After his skype call with Tanaka, Kyoutani felt a lot better. Because Tanaka was right. Kyoutani really loved volleyball, and therefore should he give the team a second chance. Oikawa had said the team needed him, but Kyoutani didn't really trust the team's flashy captain. But then, Iwaizumi had said the same thing, and even though he was best friends with Oikawa, Kyoutani respected the ace a lot. He just hoped the team would give him a second chance as well.

That night Kyoutani set his alarm earlier than usual, so that he would be able to attend morning practice the next day. He was excited, but also a bit scared. What if they didn't really want him there? What if he couldn't do it? What if they realised he wasn't what they wanted? What if what if what if ...

Kyoutani shook his head to stop that particular train of thoughts, and curled up in his bed, with Nala at his feet. His mum didn't actually allow her to sleep in his bed, but Kyoutani didn't really care about defying her on that. Nala was comforting presence for him, and he felt a lot better when he had her with him.

Just before he went to sleep, he sent Tanaka a text to thank him.

***

_(22:03) I just wanted to say thanks for the skype call today_

**(22:04) Anytime man. Just hmu if you need anything. I'm here if you need it**

_(22:04) Thanks. It helped_

**(22:05) So you're gonna start playing again?**

_(22:06) Yeah_

***

Tanaka was really glad he and Kyoutani had skyped. He was happy he had been able to help his friend, and that they had discovered another thing they had in common. Because volleyball! They both played volleyball! What were the odds?

Tanaka lay in his bed thinking about how it would be playing against Kyoutani. They were both wing spikers, and the thought of playing against his friend, made Tanaka really excited. They hadn't told each other which school they went to. It wasn't that they didn't really trust the other, no, it was more that they decided to be a little bit cautious. Tanaka had actually learnt something from Saeko-nee's rants about "stranger danger", and Kyoutani was quite selective with what he chose to tell Tanaka. But, Tanaka thought, Kyoutani probably told him more than he told others, so he was okay with it. Tanaka actually thought it was kind of nice.

Since they didn't know which school the other went to, Tanaka probably shouldn't get his hopes up about playing against Kyoutani, though. There was no way they lived in the same prefecture, and how realistic would it be for both of their teams to get to nationals? 

Still, Tanaka was in a good mood when he fell asleep that night, and he dreamt about playing volleyball with his grumpy phone number neighbour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be Kyoutani's first morning practice, so hopefully that will be longer than this one. I hope you liked it nonetheless, though.


	6. The One With Morning Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani turns up at morning practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I am so sorry *cries* I just hope you can forgive me. I've just had no motivation for anything other than binging _Detective Conan_ and _Rurouni Kenshin_ lately. This chapter is not really how I wanted it, but writer's block and no motivation is a bitch. I'm sorry. 
> 
> If there's anything you want to see in this fic, hit me up. And if you find any grave typos and such, please tell me. I'll be forever grateful. 
> 
> (I can't believe anyone is still following this ... I'm so sorry for being so shitty at updating, but I hope this chapter is at least ok)

Kyoutani was late. Well,  _fuck_. It was his first morning practice after he decided to start playing again, and he had overslept. There went his hope for a good first impression right out the window. 

When he strode into the gym that morning, the whole team stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Kyoutani was already starting to regret his decision to come, but he couldn't back out now. He wanted to leave, but instead he stuffed his hands down his gym shorts and scowled.

"Yoho, Kyouken-chan~" 

 _Fuck_ , Kyoutani thought, but he still turned towards the overly chipper voice of the team's captain, Oikawa Tooru.

"See, Iwa-chan, I told you he would come."

Iwaizumi, who stood next to Oikawa, just scoffed at him and directed his gaze towards Kyoutani instead.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Kyoutani-kun," Iwaizumi said, and Kyoutani nodded in response. Then, Iwaizumi turned towards the rest of the team. 

"For those of you who doesn't already know, this is Kyoutani. He's a second year, and will play as a wing spiker for us this year." 

If Kyoutani hadn't felt like running away already, he definitely would now. The new first years look at him with slight apprehension, one of them with his hair parted at the middle, looked mostly bored, but the other, who looked kind of like a turnip, was watching Kyoutani, a bit skittish. Kyoutani sighed. His fellow second years, though, looked more excited to have him back. Well ... the libero, Watari? Yeah, Kyoutani thought his name was Watari, looked excited, but Yahaba looked downright murderous.  _Right_ , Kyoutani had forgotten how much the reserve setter hated him. The third years, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, just looked gleeful. 

_Well, this was a mess._

After the initial awkwardness, the rest of the practice went shockingly okay. The first years, Kunimi and Kindaichi Kyoutani was told their names were, kept away from him the best they could, which Kyoutani was glad for, really. Kyoutani mostly spent the practice with Oikawa and Iwaizumi anyway. They wanted to know how good he was; what he was able to do and what needed more practice.

Kyoutani had been playing on his own since he left the team his first year. His spikes were powerful, and he had good stamina. It still felt good spiking balls set by a good setter again, so the rest of the practice went by without Kyoutani realising. 

***

**(08:01) Yo Kyoutani how did practice go ?**

_(08:05) Good_

**(08:05) Nice !! That's good to hear**

**(08:05) And the team mates ? They good ?**

_(08:06) The team is strong if that's what you mean_

**(08:06) That too**

**(08:07) But are they ok ?**

**(08:07) Are they nice I mean**

_(08:09) They're good players and I think we'll do good this year_

_(08:10) One of them don't really like me, but the others are ok so far_

**(08:10) They just don't know the real you yet ahaha ;^)**

_(08:11) ..._

**(08:11) I gotta go now man ttyl**

_(08:11) Yeah ok_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are both Kyoutani and Tanaka me in this chapter ? Yes ... yes they are.


	7. The One With the Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka realises something about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this I see ? A new chapter ? So quickly ... can you believe ?? Yeah, me neither ... I was hit with a sudden burst of inspiration on my way home from school today. So here it is, the second chapter in two days. 
> 
> Gosh, I love all of you who still follow this. For some reason this fic has 60 subscribers. Whaaat ?? I don't get it, but I love you all to death. This chapter is for you, guys. Thank you so much for believing in me and wanting to read this. 
> 
> Please tell me if you find any typos, and I'm still up for ideas if there's anything you really wish to see in this fic. 
> 
> **Tanaka is bold**   
>  _Kyoutani is italics_

Tanaka ground to a halt, staring at the sight in front of him. He had heard about gay awakenings, but he never expected it to hit him like a freight train. Well, he'd never actually expected to have a gay awakening at all ... girls were just too cute. But when he thought about it, having his gay (bi?) awakening because of Ennoshita bending over in his way too short for Tanaka's health shorts was probably one of the better ways to go.

Tanaka realised he'd been staring at Ennoshita's ass for longer than what was acceptable when Noya coughed discreetly next to him. When he turned towards the team's tiny libero, Tanaka's face was as red as a ripe tomato and his eyes wide. Noya just looked at the shock on his best friend's face and laughed. 

"It was about time you realised, bro," he said and slapped Tanaka on the back, before running off to join Asahi on the other side of the gym. 

"Realised..? W-wait, Noya!" Tanaka tried calling after his friend, but the words wouldn't come out properly.

At the same time, Ennoshita seemed to be done with his stretches, or whatever had had him bending over in such an awful (beautiful) way, and was now watching Tanaka's red face concernedly. 

"Hey, Tanaka, you ok?" Ennoshita asked him, a hint of worry in his voice. "Your face is completely red. Sure you don't have a fever or anything?"

"E-ennohsita," Tanaka stuttered. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Then he promptly turned around and walked stiffly in the same direction Noya had left a few minutes ago. Ennoshita just watched his team mate's retreating back and shook his head.

Luckily for Tanaka, practice was over a few minutes later, so no one else seemed to notice his current predicament. If practice had gone on for longer, Tanaka knew he probably would have flubbed all his spikes. Noya, who had been giggling at Tanaka for the past few minutes, would probably have found that especially funny.

Instead of dealing with his friends, Tanaka ran home the fastest he could and texted Kyoutani for help.

***

**(16:45) Well fuck**

_(16:47) That's not how you greet a friend_

**(16:48) Fucking volleyball shorts**

**(16:48) That was not what I was gonna say**

_(16:49) ..._

_(16:50) You ok ?_

**(16:50) Yeah**

**(16:50) No**

**(16:50) Idk**

_(16:52) You wanna talk about it ?_

**(16:52) I just ...**

**(15:54) Can you be attracted to both girls and guys ?**

_(16:55) That's called being bisexual_

**(16:55) Yes I know that**

**(16:56) But like**

**(16:56) Is it actually possible ??**

_(16:57) ... are you ?_

**(16:58) ... yeah I think so**

_(16:59) Then of course you can_

**(17:00) Thanks man**

_(17:01) Thanks for trusting me_

_(17:02) I don't really get attraction thingy though_

_(17:02) How does it work ?_

**(17:03) Uhm ... idk how to explain it**

**(17:04) Wait what**

**(17:04) You've never had a crush ??**

_(17:05) ... no_

_(17:06) Think I might be ace_

**(17:06) Asexual right ?**

_(17:06) Yeah_

**(17:06) Cool !!**

**(17:07) Thanks for telling me**

**(17:07) And for helping me sort through my thoughts**

_(17:08) No prob_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope it was good. It was about time with some more Tanaka in this fic. I love my son so much. 
> 
> God, I love you all so much. I don't think I can say that often enough.
> 
> Ok, headcanon time: in this fic Kyoutani is asexual homoromantic, so his relationship with Yahaba will probably be a queer platonic relationship. I thought this out while in the shower haha. Tanaka is very much bisexual, and Ennoshita will always be demi in my fics. Just a little heads up. I don't know about Yahaba yet, though, so we'll see.


	8. The One With Weeks Flying By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring High is coming closer for Tanaka and Kyoutani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After way too long I am finally back. I'm so sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me. It's my last year of high school, so school has been especially hard this year, and my motivation has been nonexistent. I won't promise you the next chapter will be up soon because my exams are starting in a few weeks, but hopefully it won't be too long. I am so sorry.
> 
> It's another short chapter, but I'm having a bit of trouble with how to move the story forwards, so hopefully you'll forgive me. If there's anything you'd like to see in this story, please tell me. I am open for suggestions. 
> 
> **Tanaka**   
>  _Kyoutani_

The weeks leading up to the Spring High where actually not that bad for Kyoutani. Or well ... they could have been so much worse. Playing with the team went better than he had anticipated. The third years were still annoying as fuck, and the first years still seemed a bit wary of him, but Kyoutani was dealing. The only one on the team who didn't seem like he had accepted Kyoutani yet, was Yahaba, but Kyoutani wasn't really surprised. The setter had never seemed to like him anyway.

For some reason Oikawa always put Yahaba and Kyoutani together in practice. He told them that they had to learn how to work together since they were going to be setter and ace the next year, so they needed to learn how to trust each other. Which was much easier said than done. Their personalities and playing styles clashed. Kyoutani's style was all about raw power and hard smashes, and Yahaba's was more about technique and control. Because of this, practice often ended up with them yelling insults at each other, but at the end of the day, Kyoutani was happy with how it went. Yes, he still thought Yahaba was an ass, but he was able to release some of his pent up anger on the setter, and, well, they were improving. 

Tanaka always managed to cheer him up, though. Whether it was with a bit of unnecessary info about a movie he'd seen or a story about his day, talking to Tanaka always made Kyoutani's day better. The two texted a lot and skyped when they had time. They often ended up talking to late at night because Tanaka was bemoaning his crush or Kyoutani had had an especially bad encounter with Yahaba.

***

  **(14:06) Who's your fave ?**

_(14:07) Fave ??_

**(14:07) Your favourite**

_(14:08) Oh_

_(14:08) Uh ..._

_(14:08) I don't really know_

_(14:09) What about you ?_

**(14:09) Todoroki**

**(14:09) He's so cool with his ice and fire power !!!**

_(14:10) Yeah I guess he is_

***

For Tanaka, the weeks leading up to the Spring High tournament were hell. He still had no idea what to do with his crush, and Noya wouldn't help him. He was just laughing at him and telling him that he needed to figure that one out on his own. And to make matters worse, the five second years had started studying together again, and Ennoshita often stayed later than the others to help Tanaka with his homework. What had he done to deserve this suffering?

Ennoshita was just so perfect in Tanaka's eyes. He was really smart, and his volleyball skills were great. In addition, he was also incredibly kind, even though he was a bit salty at times. And for every day that passed, Tanaka fell harder and harder for his team mate. There seemed to be no chance that the crush would disappear soon. This lead to, to Noya's great amusement, Tanaka flushing a lot and acting like an idiot around Ennoshita. 

Kyoutani tried his best to help Tanaka, which Tanaka was extremely grateful for, but since Kyoutani himself had never been in that sort of situation, he wasn't really the most helpful. But he did try his best, and Tanaka really appreciated it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are talking about _Boku no Hero Academia_. I think that Tanaka likes to watch anime, and he probably talked Kyoutani into watching some as well.


	9. The One With a Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the meeting you probably want, but there's a meeting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too late for it to be ok, but, hey, better late than never, right? I really have no excuse at all except a lack of motivation and inspiration. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon though, since I already have most of it written. 
> 
> And guess who got herself a beta reader on this chapter :') I love her so much for doing this for me, so thanks a lot to the lovliest [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMcCormick/pseuds/DianaMcCormick). I love you <3
> 
> As always 
> 
> **Tanaka is bold**   
>  _and Kyoutani is italics_

“And so he just went wooosh and smash and BOOM, and it was so awesome!”

Kyoutani and Tanaka were having one of their now weekly Skype calls, and Tanaka was trying to recreate one of the most amazing volleyball plays he had seen. He was waving his arms everywhere in excitement. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was sitting cross legged on his bed, he would probably be waving his legs as well. Kyoutani, who was sitting at his desk, tried not to laugh at his overly excitable friend’s antics.

Spring High was starting tomorrow, and the two volleyball players were both pumped for the tournament to start. Although Kyoutani didn’t show it as much as Tanaka did, he was just as excited and nervous. It was his first real tournament with Aoba Johsai, and things were going better than when he first came back to the team. Yahaba was still a dick though, but that was just to be expected.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Tanaka’s door, and Tanaka Saeko came in. Kyoutani had met, or well, not _really_   _met_ , more like talked to Tanaka’s big sister through Skype a few weeks earlier. She was cool, and Kyoutani could see how much Tanaka adored her. Tanaka would probably kill him though, if he ever told her.

“Ryuu, you have a guest.”

“I have a ...”

Kyoutani could see the confusion on Tanaka’s face, and then how it morphed into realisation.

“Oh.”

Saeko laughed loudly at the expression on her brother’s face. He looked slightly shocked, slightly embarrassed and very much red.

“I told him to come up, so he’ll be here soon. And, oh, are you skyping with Kyou-chan? Hello, Kyou-chan!”

“Hello, Saeko-nee,” Kyoutani answered, slightly embarrassed. She had insisted he’d call her that, but he still found it awkward. She beamed at him though, which made him more comfortable with it.

“Well, I’ll be leaving now,” Saeko proclaimed. “I think I can hear Chikara-chan coming up the stairs.”

“Chikara-chan?” Kyoutani questioned as soon as Saeko left the room, raising his left eyebrow slightly, and inwardly laughing at how Tanaka’s face became even redder.

“You forgot we were supposed to study together today, didn’t you, Tanaka?”

Tanaka’s head whipped around at the arrival of a new voice, and in through his door strode a boy with dark hair and sleepy eyes. The look on Tanaka’s face told Kyoutani that this had to be the rumoured crush. Kyoutani couldn’t blame Tanaka, though. Even he could see that this “Chikara-chan” was pretty.

“I- I did?”

Kyoutani snorted at Tanaka’s confusion. The other boy just sighed, and addressed Kyoutani instead.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice Tanaka was skyping anyone. I’m Ennoshita Chikara.”

At that, Tanaka seemed to come back to normal.

“Ah, yeah, Ennoshita, this is Kyoutani. He’s the one I texted on a dare a while ago.”

Kyoutani nodded in agreement, and told them he was going to log off and let them study.

_Well, that was interesting._

***

_(17:15) Good luck_

**(17:16) man I’m so fucked**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I love you <3


	10. The One With Yahaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring High starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so soon!! And so much longer than usual!! What?? I've been hit with a lot of inspiration lately, and in just under a week I have updated this fic twice and even written an [ennotanafuta one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11581341) (please check that out if you haven't already and I will love you forever). 
> 
> I wanna thank my beta, [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMcCormick/pseuds/DianaMcCormick), for helping me with this chapter. This chapter would have been nowhere near as good as it is without her. 
> 
> As I've mentioned in earlier chapters, this fic is nowhere near finished, so if you have anything you'd like to see happening, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. I'll be forever grateful!
> 
> Thank you all for still following and reading this fic. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me.

Kyoutani was in a bad mood. Their match against Karasuno was starting soon, and he was lost. There were people everywhere, and he was starting to get more and more uncomfortable and anxious, which again lead to him getting angry. All around him were people, spectators and players alike, and it stressed him out. There were no openings, no room to breathe, just a huge mass of bodies. Kyoutani could feel his breath coming rapidly, and he was clenching and unclenching his fingers.

Kyoutani’s mood just got worse when Yahaba found him. The fact that his anxiety lessened at the sight of the irritating setter, didn’t make his mood any better. He knew he was in for one of Yahaba’s rants, and not surprisingly, the other second year started to lecture him on how he had to _be_ there if he wanted to play and blah, blah, blah. Kyoutani just growled at him. He really didn’t want to deal with the prissy setter at the moment.

“Yo, Kyoutani!”

Both Kyoutani and Yahaba whipped around to see where the voice had come from. Walking towards them, was none other than Tanaka, clad in a black and orange uniform. Wait … _black and orange_? Didn’t Karasuno have black and orange uniforms? Tanaka played for _Karasuno_? Which actually made a lot of sense, when Kyoutani thought about it. Tanaka had to be the one the senpais had nicknamed “Karasuno’s baldie”.

“You know him?” Yahaba was looking at Kyoutani questioningly, the shock evident on his face. “You know the baldie?”

Kyoutani just grunted in confirmation, slightly pissed that Yahaba had seemed so shocked that he had friends outside of the team, but also very relieved at the sight of a friendly face coming their way. He raised a hand in greeting to the boy with the shark grin, who was quickly approaching them.

“Tanaka.”

“You never told me you play for Aoba Johsai.”

There was no accusation in Tanaka’s voice, just good natured humour.

“And you never told me you play for Karasuno, either.”

Tanaka grinned and laughed.

“Fair enough.”

***

Yahaba had been watching them silently. He noticed Tanaka’s huge grin, and Kyoutani’s slight smile. He didn’t even know Kyoutani could smile. He looked … nice, when smiling, not that Yahaba would ever admit that out loud, though.

How the two wing spikers knew each other, was a mystery to Yahaba, but in a strange way, it made sense. They were both hot heads, to the point of stupidity, and their playing styles were slightly aggressive. _And they’re both really hot_ , a slight voice in the back of Yahaba’s head piped up. Fuck this shit, but Yahaba was _gay_.

Most people probably thought Yahaba hated Kyoutani. While that was mostly right; Kyoutani had the worst attitude, Yahaba’s behaviour could also be blamed on the fact that he might have a slightly very big crush on the boy with the stupid haircut. Kyoutani might have the worst personality, but that didn’t mean Yahaba didn’t have eyes. Seeing how Kyoutani smiled and joked with Karasuno’s baldie in his own silent and gruff way, didn’t make it easier on Yahaba.

“Are you going to introduce us or not?” Yahaba asked Kyoutani, who seemed to have forgotten he was there at all.

Kyoutani blinked, a frown tugging at his mouth. Then he looked at the both of them and said: “Yahaba, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He’s my friend, and apparently a wing spiker at Karasuno.”

Tanaka’s grin widened at the word friend.

“Aw, am I your friend?” he cooed at Kyoutani and bumped his fist against Kyoutani’s arm.

“Shut up,” Kyoutani grumbled, while looking at his shoes.

Yahaba almost laughed at that, but he choked on the laugh when he realised that Kyoutani was _blushing_.

_Well, fuck me_ , Yahaba thought to himself.

“And Tanaka,” Kyoutani continued. “This is Yahaba Shigeru, our reserve setter.”

Yahaba was amazed that Kyoutani had been able to talk that much at once. Usually, he only gave short answers, and if he could get away with it, it was only a grunt or a growl. _Almost like and animal_ , Yahaba thought, with a silent snicker. Ultimately, he decided against saying anything about it.

Instead, he observed how Tanaka slung an arm around Kyoutani’s shoulders, and how Kyoutani seemed fine. No _comfortable_ , with it. The friendly banter between the two wing spikers surprised Yahaba a bit, and he felt like he was seeing a new side of Aoba Johsai’s Mad Dog.

In the end, the three of them had to leave, and both Kyoutani and Tanaka promised the other they were going to crush the other’s team. Kyoutani, in his normal gruff way, and Tanaka with exuberance. Yahaba just rolled his eyes at them. They were both stupid, hot headed fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't butcher Yahaba's pov too badly :// But it just felt right letting him tell that part of the story.


	11. The One With the Shift in Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani's opinion changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this fic is now officially back. There will be four more chapters and a short epilogue. I don't know how often I'll post the chapters, but I'll try to not spread them too far apart. (I might actually just post them with a day or two between). I'm sorry if the last few chapters seem rushed, but I had to somehow end it, and I couldn't see any other way to do it. So sorry if it's shit :// 
> 
> As always, please tell me if you find any grave mistakes or typos. English is not my first language.

**(20:43) hey man thanx for a great game**

**(20:43) ok pls don’t misunderstand I’m not trying to rub it in**

**(20:44) I hope you kno that**

**(20:45) I just wanted to let you kno that you were amazing omg your spikes are so powerful !!!!**

_(20:47) Thanks_

_(20:48) And yeah I know_

**(20:48) I’m glad !!!**

**(20:48) and omg we met !!! can you believe haha**

_(20:49) Haha yeah_

**(20:49) who knew you lived that close**

**(20:49) we should hang out !!**

_(20:53) I’d like that_

**(20:53) but omg kyoutani**

**(20:53) the creampuff**

**(20:54) I’m wheezing omfg**

_(20:54) …_

**(20:55) I thought you would kill him ahahaha**

_(20:58) Nah … he’s not that bad actually_

_(20:59) We talked_

_(20:59) Afterwards_

_(21:00) It’s cool_

**(21:00) ah that’s good to hear**

**(21:00) ;) ;)**

_(21:01) No_

_(21:01) Tanaka no_

**(21:02) ;)**

_(21:02) …_

***

Kyoutani sighed. Of course, Tanaka had seen that. Of course, he’d seen Yahaba grabbing Kyoutani’s jersey and throwing him against the wall. Thinking about it, Kyoutani realised that it hadn’t been that embarrassing. More of a shock, really. He’d never expected it of the creampuff, and somehow, Kyoutani had gotten more respect for his fellow second year afterwards.

Yahaba had shown him that he cared. That he wasn’t just the shallow asshole Kyoutani had seen him as, and in that moment, Kyoutani’s heart had beat a tiny bit faster. If it was just adrenaline or something else, Kyoutani didn’t know, but somehow, he felt like the experience had made a difference.

The talk they had in the bathroom had at least made a change. Yahaba had found Kyoutani in the bathroom after the match.

“I’m sorry for slamming you against the wall,” was the first thing he said upon entering the room. “And it’s not your fault we lost.”

Kyoutani had just glared at him, close to tears.

“Kyoutani, please,” Yahaba had said softly. “We’re all together in this. We win as a team. We lose as a team. Let’s crush Karasuno next year, yeah?”

Kyoutani had looked away from the other second year’s face but nodded. Yes, they were definitely winning next time.

Kyoutani didn’t know if it was just him, but it felt like something shifted between them at that moment. He felt like he had learned more about Yahaba in that bathroom than he had the entire time they’d played together. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he first thought.


	12. The One With the Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another very short chapter, but something actually happens in this one, so I hope it's ok. 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, so please tell me if you find any.

After the match against Karasuno, Kyoutani and Yahaba had somehow become friends. Kyoutani ate lunch with Watari and Yahaba, and practice went much better than ever before. The rest of the team were surprised by the sudden change, but none asked. They didn’t want to disrupt the fragile peace between their two teammates.

It was a good change, Kyoutani thought. He was less anxious, and both Watari and Yahaba were suprisingly nice. Well, at least Watari was nice. Yahaba was still a prick at times, but in a friendlier way than before. He was actually kinda … cute.

_Well fuck._

***

Tanaka had made a huge mistake.

He had been studying together with Ennoshita, just the two of them, again. It was torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

Tanaka couldn’t stop staring at him. He wondered how Ennoshita’s hair would feel between his fingers. If it was just as soft as it looked. Or how it would be to kiss his perfect lips. Tanaka wanted to get rid of that ugly shirt Ennoshita was wearing and –

“Tanaka,” Ennoshita snapped.

“Hmm?”

“Are you even listening?” Ennoshita sighed.

“Sorry, Ennoshita, can you explain it again?” Tanaka said apologetically. “I got a bit lost in thoughts.”

Ennoshita shook his head but explained the maths problem again. He was so close, Tanaka could feel his breath on his cheek. It was very distracting, but Tanaka tried his best to follow what the other boy was telling him.

_Oh! Oh, that actually made sense!_ It was like a light went up for Tanaka.

“Ennoshita!” Tanaka exclaimed. “I think I get it! X is 15, right?”

A proud smile spread across Ennoshita’s face, and in that moment, he was the prettiest person Tanaka had ever said. Without thinking, he grabbed Ennoshita’s face and kissed him. It was just a peck, really, over after just a second, but that was enough for Ennoshita’s expression to change from pride to shock.

Tanaka, realising what he had done, stumbled to his feet.

“I-I-I am so sorry,” he stuttered and ran to the bathroom, locking the door after him. He sank down against the door, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had messed up so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger...


	13. The One With a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for last chapter's cliff hanger.

**(18:39) I messed up**

_(18:39) Can I ask you something?_

**(18:40) hah you first**

_(18:40) Are you ok?_

**(18:41) idk yet but I need a distraction right now so yes you can ask me anything**

_(18:41) … if you say so_

_(18:42) I just_

_(18:45) Can you like someone even though you don’t want to have sex with them?_

**(18:45) ofc you can be attracted to someone romantically but not sexually**

_(18:48) Oh_

**(18:49) you good?**

_(18:49) Yeah I think so_

_(18:50)_ _But what did you do? Why did you mess up?_

**(18:53) I kissed Ennoshita**

_(18:53) Oh Tanaka_

_(18:53) What did he say?_

**(18:55) idk I ran and hid in the bathroom**

**(18:55) I’m so fucking pathetic**

_(18:56) No you’re not_

_(18:56) And you need to talk to him_

**(18:58) I just …**

**(18:58) I don’t want him to hate me**

_(18:58) Tanaka_

_(18:58) Talk to him_

_(18:59) If he is as nice as you have told me he won’t hate you_

***

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Tanaka?” Ennoshita said softly, sounding confused. “Can we talk?”

Tanaka dried his face and steeled himself for rejection before he plastered a smile on his face and opened the door.

Ennoshita looked like he wanted to say something, but Tanaka cut him off before he could utter a single syllable.

“Ennoshita, hi,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as upset as he was. “You up for more studying?”

“Tanaka, we need to talk about this,” Ennoshita tired, but there was no way Tanaka was going to talk about it.

“No, we don’t,” Tanaka tried to walk past Ennoshita to get back to his room. “I’d rather just forget it. Please.”

“Tanaka, I’m gay.” Tanaka stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked at Ennoshita with wide eyes.

“And I … uh … I like you, and I think you might like me, too?”

“Oh,” Tanaka breathed, a slow smile making its way across his face.

Ennoshita put his hands carefully on Tanaka’s face.

“Is this ok?” he asked, and when Tanaka nodded, Ennoshita leaned in and kissed him.

***

_(19:15) I’m just gonna guess that you’re talking to Ennoshita since you disappeared_

**(21:06) guess who just got himself a boyfriend !!!!!!!!!**


	14. The One With New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani meets some Tokyo boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but, ugh, I'm not really happy with this fic at all atm. Hopefully you'll like it tho...

Being friends with Yahaba was a bit weird. Especially after Kyoutani had realised he might be attracted to the setter. Or at least that was what he thought his feelings were. It wasn’t like he wanted to have sex with him, but he wouldn’t mind kissing him. It was weird, and as much as Tanaka wanted to help, he didn’t fully understand Kyoutani’s situation.

Thinking about Tanaka brought a small smile to Kyoutani’s face. He was so happy for his friend. Tanaka seemed so content after he got together with Ennoshita. Tanaka had confessed to Kyoutani that he’d like to shout from the top of the world how amazing Ennoshita was, but they had decided to keep their relationship between just them and their closest friends. That meant that in addition to Kyoutani, only five other people knew about it. It warmed Kyoutani’s heart to know that Tanaka trusted him that much.

***

**(18:23) yo kyoutani do you have time to come over to my place tomorrow?**

**(18:24) Ennoshita will be there and two of my friends from tokyo as well and just I think you’d want to talk to one of them … he might be able to help you better than I can. and hey it’s totally cool if you feel like it’s too many ppl and don’t come but just kno that you’re invited :)**

_(20:21) I’ll come_

***

Kyoutani was a bit nervous about meeting Tanaka’s friends. He had talked to Ennoshita before over Skype, but he didn’t know the two others, only their names, Yamamoto and Fukunaga, and that they played volleyball for a Tokyo team. It wasn’t like Kyoutani doubted when Tanaka said they were good people, but meeting new people always freaked him out a bit.

Tanaka opened the door just after he knocked.

“Kyoutani!” he exclaimed. “You came!”

Kyoutani grumbled in assent and mumbled: “Pardon the intrusion.”

Following Tanaka to his room, he noticed the three people who were already sitting on the floor. He nodded at Ennoshita in greeting, and the other boy smiled back. The other two, who sat next to each other, looked up at Kyoutani when he walked in. One of them was sporting a dyed blond mohawk. In Kyoutani’s opinion, it looked really cool. The other had short black hair and big, cat-like eyes.

“Damn, Tanaka,” mohawk guy said excitedly, “I know you said his hair was cool, but I didn’t expect it to be this cool!”

Embarrassed, Kyoutani scowled. Tanaka slung his arm around his neck and led him into the room. The two of them sat down next to Ennoshita.

“Calm down, Yamamoto-san,” Ennoshita said, but he was clearly amused by Yamamoto’s outburst.

“Hah, sorry,” Yamamoto said sheepishly. “I’m Yamamoto Taketora, by the way, and this guy is Fukunaga Shouhei, or Shou-chan, as I like to call him.”

Fukunaga just sighed, and mumbled: “Tora, don’t be embarrassing.”

Then Fukunaga looked up at Kyoutani.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said softly, and Kyoutani nodded at him.

“I’m Kyoutani,” he said. “Kyoutani Kentarou.”

The rest of his stay at Tanaka’s was surprisingly nice. Yamamoto was loud and enthusiastic, but so was Tanaka, so Kyoutani was used to it. Fukunaga was his straight opposite. Silent and calm, but every now and then, when he did talk, he made the funniest comments. Ennoshita was, as always, calm and collected, and more often than not, he and Fukunaga exchanged looks. But Kyoutani had fun, and after some time he opened up and participated in the conversation.

Throughout the evening he learned that Yamamoto and Fukunaga were dating. It had been a bit obvious, Kyoutani thought. At least Yamamoto had been obvious about it. Fukunaga, Kyoutani learned, was asexual, just as him, and talking to the soft-spoken boy helped him learn a lot about himself and his sexuality. It was nice seeing that you could be in a relationship even though you were asexual.

“It’s not about the sex, you know,” Yamamoto said. “That’s not important to me. I’ve been fine with just my hand for sixteen years, so I’ll survive.” He laughed loudly. “The important part is that I know he’s always there for me, you know. Shou-chan keeps me grounded.” The smile he sent his boyfriend was so sappy, Kyoutani had to look away.

Walking home that night, Kyoutani thought that maybe, just maybe, he could work something out with Yahaba.


	15. The One With a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make more out of this scene, but this is what I managed to come up with. Hope it's ok.

In the end, the one who confessed was Yahaba. It was their senpai’s graduation, and Watari and Yahaba had dragged Kyoutani with them to congratulate them. Kyoutani would rather not go, but the other two had insisted. Afterwards, Yahaba had said he needed to talk to Kyoutani. Privatly. Matsukawa, who had overheard Yahaba, winked at them.

“Use protection, boys,” he said and laughed at his own joke, before he went to join Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, who were leaving.

Kyoutani scowled at the comment and looked down at his feet. Because of this, he didn’t notice the blush that was spreading across Yahaba’s face.

“Come,” Yahaba said after a few seconds of silence. He grabbed Kyoutani’s wrist and dragged the wing spiker with him.

Finding a quiet place was surprisingly hard, but after walking for ten minutes, it seemed like Yahaba was happy with where they were. It was a secluded spot behind the gym, hidden from view by three huge trees.

Yahaba let Kyoutani’s wrist go.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kyoutani said after a minute of awkward shuffling.

Yahaba scratched his neck, took a deep breath, and looked Kyoutani in the eyes. Suddenly, he bent forward in a deep bow and said quickly: “I like you.”

That was not what Kyoutani had expected at all. Panicking, he sputtered: “I-I-I’m asexual.”

“Oh, ok,” Yahaba said. He wasn’t bowed over anymore, but he wasn’t looking Kyoutani in the eyes either.

“No wait,” Kyoutani said quickly. “I like you too, but I just … uh … thought you should now that I’m asexual.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense,” Yahaba looked relieved. “Yeah, that’s cool. I’m fine with doing things at your pace, and I don’t really care much about sex anyway.”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t say so if I wasn’t sure.” A small smile spread across Kyoutani’s face.

“Ok.”

There was a short silence where they only looked at each other, both blushing, soft smiles on their faces.

“Can I kiss you?” Yahaba asked, breaking the silence.

Kyoutani nodded, and Yahaba leaned in, pressing a soft, short kiss against his lips.


	16. The One With an Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very short epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload the epilogue as well becuase it's way too short to be a separate update. Sorry about that. But omg (!!) this fic is now finished. And while I'm not that happy with how it turned out, I'm still glad I wrote it. You guys have been amazing, so thank you so much !! I would never have finished this fic if it hadn't been for you. (I don't know why you're reading this tho ... go read my one shots instead. They're much better.)

“Ryuu, come on,” Ennoshita shouted. “We’ll be late.”

“Coming!”

Tanaka came running down the stairs.

The two of them grabbed their shoes and coats and left Tanaka’s home, walking towards the bus station to get to town.

“It was two o’clock, right, Chika?” Tanaka questioned, and Ennoshita nodded. “Ok, we’ll make it then. Nice.”

***

“Shigeru, we are late,” Kyoutani grumbled. His boyfriend was taking way too long getting dressed.

“Sorry, Ken, I’m coming now.”

The pair quickly left Yahaba’s house and started walking towards town.

They found the café easily. The description Ennohsita had sent them, was very detailed. Walking in, they found a table for four in the corner, a bit away from the rest of the café’s patrons.

It didn’t take long before the door opened again, and in came two teenage boys.

“Kyoutani!” Tanaka shouted and raised his in greeting. Ennoshita elbowed him in the stomach, telling him to be quieter, but that didn’t keep the smile of Tanaka’s face.

The two sat down across from their friends.

“I can’t believe we just graduated,” Yahaba said.

“About damn time,” Tanaka said and laughed loudly.


End file.
